Just A Little Game (One Shot)
by PinkblurAmy
Summary: A One shot where Sonic and Amy have a flat together in College. They have been together for a while and Amy used to be a part time singer. They meet up with the gang again and its just fluff


So um I haven't wrote anything in the longest time. And I thought...why not give back? So here is a bonus chapter:)

Friday, April 12

The idea of performing on stage was a fear of Amy's when she was a kid. She had always been afraid of the crowds judge mental stares and the lights exposing every inch of her. Like they could see right through her. If you were to ask her, she would deny the fact that the stage was still a place she envied. But really, it scares her. Every inch of her skin crawls just thinking about it.

We so when it comes to the point of her getting offered a proper job, on stage, she has to refuse. It's not her place or being to start a career with so much responsibility. She hates the thought of being exposed like that. She has a better plan for herself now. Finishing college, moving into a home, starting a family. The idea excited her and left her craving for a new life.

It was almost the end of the midterm and she had a lot on her mind. Visiting her family was one thing that always bugged her. When she would do it? She doesn't know but she will get to it sooner or later. She misses the warmth they give her every day. The support they had for her was never ending.

Amy had also found herself interested in new things. She had a keen interest in making clothes for herself, which she found herself exceptionally good at. The concentration of the weaving fabrics distracted her from the thought of her new life as she didn't want to excite herself too much. She enjoyed the way she seemed lost in the vast colors of fabrics and how each one blended in with another with it's lined stitch.

Not to mention, that was what she was doing right now. Getting lost in her own world of creation.

Amy almost snaps when there is a light tap on the door of the studio. Her knuckles go white on the edge of the cutting table but she forces herself to take a deep breath and put on a smile before she turns around. She isn't the type to take her frustrations out on others, she prefers to take them out on herself.

When she turns she finds Sonic poking his head just past the door frame, hesitant to come in and disturb Amy.

"S'alright mate, come on in, I'm just cutting," Any smiles, setting down her heavy set of fabric scissors.

Sonic strides in and approaches the long wooden table, strewn with exquisite looking fabrics and wispy pieces of pattern paper. He has no idea what Amy will do with the fabrics but he can already see the beauty in the materials and colours Amy has chosen to use together. Sonic slings his arm around Amy's shoulder and she leans into his touch with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." Sonic smirked, looking down at Amy's work that she had put a lot of effort into. "I always thought singing was your main thing."

"It is, Sonic. I just never will have the time for it." Amy closes her eyes as she rests her head on Sonic's furry shoulder.

"Well I support you anyway." Sonic kisses her temple and rubs her shoulder in an encouraging way. "Not to mention this outfit you are making is amazing."

Amy watches for a moment as Sonic steps away from her and circles the table, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyebrows raised. His long fingers brush at the collar of the peacoat, he bends down to get a better look at the jeans. He tests the knit of the cowel neck sweater against the back of his hand, lets out a little chuckle as he thumbs the detailing on the hips of the tweed trousers.

"It's really good Ames." Sonic cooed and smiled at the pink girl. "Come on let's get moving! We have a game to be at!"

X

They pull up at the football field and see the teams sitting in the grass stretching. The stands are only half full but they will definitely fill up before the game starts because the senior team making it to championships is a pretty big deal. Knuckles and Shadow were the ones that made it possible for the team to make it this far. They were the best ones on the team.

Knuckles had always been the one interested in the game and had the strength to try out for the football team. But combine that with Shadow's speed, nothing could stop the two. They were the best in the division winning 15 out of 16 games.

Sonic finds a parking spot and Amy grabs the blanket out of the back seat to keep them warm against the breeze. Sonic slings his arm around Amy's shoulders and they make their way towards the seating along the side of the field. Amy waves across the pitch to Knuckles and Shadow as they warm up.

Sonic holds Amy's hand as Knuckles and Shadow come running over. They climb down a couple of steps and Sonic keeps a hand at the small of Amy's back to keep her from falling. Sonic thinks Amy has balance issues so he is always reaching out to support her, keep her from toppling. He jokes about what a klutz she is and tease her about watching where she puts her feet but really he just want to keep her safe. Sonic is always looking out for Amy, always so ready to catch her and steady her, because that's what a relationship is about.

Having an anchor to keep you from drifting away.

Knuckles and Shadow are waiting for them at the bottom of the steps and Amy throws her arms around their necks and buries his face Inbetween the two. Amy pulls away and Sonic pats the two of them supportingly despite the thick amount of sweat that has accumulated on their backs.

When Sonic steps back Any straightens out Knuckles' jersey and bends down to pull up Shadow's socks a little bit.

"You're going to kick ass," Sonic says, clapping Shadow on the shoulder.

"You're going to win," Amy adds excitedly.

Knuckles sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know, they're a really good team and Jamie twisted his ankle so Ben is subbing in and I don't know if-"

"You're going to win," Amy repeats.

Shadow looks down at Amy with hopeful eyes, "you think?" he asks.

Amy cups Liam's cheeks and peers up at him, "Shadow the Hedgehog, you guys are going to win," she says sternly.

Amy knows Shadow and Knuckles and she knows exactly what they need to hear before a game. Shadow needs all the doubt to be removed for him to be confident and Knuckles needs to be motivated. And for some reason, Amy telling them is enough to solve it all.

Shadow finally grins and nods, "alright, yeah," he says.

"Just as long as you have fun," Sonic says.

"Stop being such a Mum," Knuckles teases.

Shadow seems satisfied with that and he grins, "right, well games about to start."

Amy smiles really wide and excitement and adoration fills her as she watches them put on their head gear, "you guys are going to win."

"You're going to have fun," Sonic adds, joining the encouragement.

Knuckles elbows Sonic and it's worth it to see Shadows eyes scrunch up when he laughs at Sonic's shriek. Shadow has always been a quiet and sad person so to see him smile was always a wonderful thing to see. They jog off and Sonic and Amy make their way back up the stands.

"Amy!" someone calls and Amy would recognize that voice anywhere.

She turns his head and sees Silver and Blaze sitting next to Rouge, Cream and Tails four rows up, waving at her.

The rest of the crew sees Amy after Silver's loud cry and waves excitedly too, even though Amy hasn't seen them since the day they graduated high school.

A wave of excitement goes through Amy as she runs up to Sonic and points to the crew showing him the people they haven't seen in so long since they moved in the same flat.

"Hey guys!" Amy says, smiling and giving a wave before he begins to lead Sonic up to their row. Sonic takes that as challenge enough and begins dragging Amy up the steps to get to the fourth row. Amy meets Sonic's eyes and smiles sheepishly.

They have to step over a few people to get to the empty spot beside Cream, and Amy is grateful when Sonic holds her hand to help her step over someones cooler without tripping.

Cream slides over a little and Amy sits herself down, but with Tails on Cream's other side and Sonic on his she finds herself pressed right up close to Sonic. But she doesn't mind one bit. Amy shivers and Sonic smiles before he covers them with the blanket.

The game starts and Amy appreciates the way Sonic's warmth seeps into her along the side thats pressed next to her.

The second the whistle is blown the game is intense and Amy isn't even a tad embarrassed when she's shouting encouragements at them with Cream and Tails hollering along beside her. He's even less embarrassed because Silver really is an enthusiast and he's bellowing at the entire team.

Amy looks over at Sonic once or twice and finds his eyes on her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Come on Hedgehog, this is the most important game of the season," Amy says to hide the fact that she's blushing under Sonic's scrutiny.

Sonic smiles and looks like he's about to say something but something catches his eye on the field and he stands up, "go Knuckles go!" he hollers.

Amy is dazed for a second until he realizes Blaze and Rouge and half the stands are on their feet as well, because Knuckles is streaking up the pitch with the ball, barrelling towards the field end. Any jumps to her feet and nearly passes out from the sudden movement but she grabs onto Sonic's arm to steady herself.

"Come on Knux!" Rouge cries, her shouts mixing in with Silver's, Cream's and Tails', "go, go, go go!"

Knuckles zigs when the defence zags and he does a move when he notices shadow is open at the right wing. The ball is passed to Shadow and he has about 20 yards to the end.

Tails, Rouge, and Cream are screaming beside her but Any holds her breath because she knows Shadow and she knows exactly what to watch for to see if he's going to score.

Shadow is going top left corner and his eyes flick to the defense and he sees they are all going to go right. Amy cheers then because before Shadow even made it to the zone, Amy knows it's a touchdown.

The crowd erupts when

Shadow goes in for the points and Amy wrings Sonic around the neck, pulling him in for a victory kiss.

Shadow beams and gets clapped on the back by his teammates, waving up at them when the rest of the crowd dies down and he can only hear them yelling. Knuckles tackles Shadow and they celebrate on the sidelines of the field and the crew laughs as Shadow tries to pry Knuckles off of him.

Amy couldn't ask for a better place to be right now.

X

Sonic steps out of the shower, and wraps a fluffy towel around his waist. There is a little monogram in the corner of all of their linens, an S and an A twined around each other in cursive; one of the housewarming gifts from the crew.

He runs a brush through his quills and wanders out of the bathroom to get to the closet. The bed is still ravaged from the little fight they had about who would get up first to make breakfast. He smiles to himself as he thinks about the day so far, Knuckles and Shadow smashing it at the game tonight.

He's distracted by humming coming from over the railing, and he steps over to the edge to look down into their flat.

Amy is standing in front of the long wall of windows, working on something and humming to herself. She is stooping over and scratching absentmindedly at her mussed up hair.

Sometimes Sonic can just watch her like this. When she's occupied in her own world and own place. Humming to a tune that he doesn't even know but he feels like he would love it anyways because the way she sings it makes him fall for her all over again.

Right now Amy has no idea Sonic is watching her. She's just off in her own world, doing her own thing. She's not putting on an act. She's just dancing around in underwear and one of Sonic's shirts, working on her designs, and singing to herself

In this moment Amy is just genuinely happy, and that's all Sonic ever wanted.


End file.
